petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Requests for adminship
Make sure you read What Do Admins Do? and the Admin Rules before considering whether or not you want to become an admin and writing your application. Administrators carry out many important tasks here on the wiki; tasks which require a higher level of control over wiki content than usual. As such, we want to make sure that administrators have certain qualities and are not going to go about destroying the place. To keep it simple, I'm just going to list these qualities out. We're looking for people who: * Understand the Wiki Rules * Understand Wikia's Administration, in particular that part about "What can administrators NOT do" * Understand the wiki in general, such as the categories, layout, and wiki syntax * Are able to work and make decisions in a team * Are able to cope with stressful situations * Are willing to have a firm hand in tough situations, but at the same time show understanding and consideration in minor ones. * Are able to spell and use correct grammar when necessary * Are able to keep an eye on the wiki once in a while (it doesn't necessarily have to be every day) * Have had at least a month since their first edit * Have contributed something to the wiki (the community will decide) * Have community approval (people generally want you to be an admin) * Are over the age of 13 * Display an acceptable amount of maturity * Actually want to be an admin If you want to be an admin, please create a thread in the Adminship board. This page should give a brief description of why you want to be an admin and what, in your opinion, are your admin qualities. Yes, I know, this is one of those horrible open-ended questions that people dread in stuff like interviews, but we really do want to know a bit about you before we decide. By posting a thread, you give people the opportunity to comment on it and give their input on your ability to be an admin. I know that sounds kind of scary, but we want admins that are accepted in the community as good members. We'll know if someone is just trolling your page and saying false things about you, don't worry. We might ask you questions on your thread to get to know you better, so be prepared. Please note that posting an application does not mean that you'll become an admin. Even if the community is all for making you an admin, if you're under 13 or haven't been on the wiki for a month, we won't make you an admin. That's not to say that you can never be an admin; if you're still accepted in the community once you fulfill the age and time requirements, we'll reconsider. Also, feel free to talk to any of the admins on the chat or on their message boards! We really don't mind if you ask us questions about being an admin, becoming an admin, or just anything in general. We're absolutely wiling to discuss the reasons behind rejection as well, however please don't harass us if we don't make you an admin. We're not trying to keep everyone down, we're just trying to make sure the community isn't ripped apart by a crazy admin. Category:Site administration